vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Trollpasta Memorable Chats 1
XXProValenciaXx: IWBTG Shining-Armor: I am really tempted to add this wiki to the VSTF spam wiki queue TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Nevermind Shining-Armor: Like, I have been hovering over the send button for like 5 minutes Jareck.smith: I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND THUMB IN THE SHAPE OF A L ON HER FORHEAD TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Neither am I Asdfpotato: if you do it, evil patrixxx will destroy your home CitizenErasedd: how do you post there? LOLSKELETONS: @maria: no, the deletion log refugees need to be preserved XXProValenciaXx: evil patrixxx aint got nothing of the ear-shattering ability of XBOXXX and its batallions of squeakers. Eww deletion log refugees. LOLSKELETONS: also im probably going to end up deleting 99% of the pages on here Dabomb62: then he ded and revived Shining-Armor: Why not delete 100% of everything Dabomb62: patrixx is love, patrixx is life XXProValenciaXx: remake the wiki2014 Asdfpotato: because there is good content here ~ ShrekTheAlmighty has died. ~ Asdfpotato: like the afv lost episode, and old woman.exe CitizenErasedd: This shit wont let me reply xD ~ ShrekTheAlmighty got scared of EVIL PATRIXXX and joined the chat. ~ XXProValenciaXx: and obviously my classics LOLSKELETONS: some of the stuff on here is funny. mostly the DLRs, but some trollpastas are also good. some. ShrekTheAlmighty: DLRs? Shining-Armor: Finger slipped .-. Unethical User: into my anus ~ Jareck.smith has died. ~ XXProValenciaXx: I'm guessing my story about getting probed anally with pronged dildos wont survive? ~ TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has died. ~ Shining-Armor: Guys Who hurt you Asdfpotato: *Asdfpotato grabs his dardric sword of banning* daedric* ~ TheMoarKrabsSquirrel got scared of EVIL PATRIXXX and joined the chat. ~ Shining-Armor: Did your Uncle do it Asdfpotato: fucking skyrim lore LOLSKELETONS: rip in peace tpw XXProValenciaXx: daredick sword of banning Dabomb62: Chris hansen from dateline nbc Shining-Armor: Can you point to the parts of the doll where he didn't touch you TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Shining XXProValenciaXx: Touch the doll where you felt the feel. TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: why are you doing this XXProValenciaXx: Not on there, in here. Shining-Armor: Because I legit want to see you eat shit XXProValenciaXx: ^ Skelly, we should have a name for this purge CitizenErasedd: ^ Asdfpotato: there are two kinds of people in this world: assholes and people who're worse assholes CitizenErasedd: no purges don't need names XXProValenciaXx: I second that asdf. CitizenErasedd: they need numbers like 203 Unethical User: I'm an asshole Shining-Armor: TPW has been the bain of existence since it was created XXProValenciaXx: The ShitPurge of 2069 Numbers and a name. Asdfpotato: your assholeness is not worth even half a kek Shining-Armor: Next week we nuke Spinpasta Unethical User: TPW too cancer, 2.0 it CitizenErasedd: no D: Shining-Armor: After that XXProValenciaXx: We need a mascot for the nukings Shining-Armor: Creepypasta-land TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Don't do this CitizenErasedd: then let's nuke MLP XXProValenciaXx: Someone get a harbour, we shall call it the rebombing of pearl harbour Shining-Armor: Until only the glorious master wiki is still standing CitizenErasedd: bcause ponies are fucking wird Asdfpotato: i'll be back. i need to visit google images for a second CitizenErasedd: weird* Unethical User: What is the difference between assholeness and keks? CitizenErasedd: because* TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: The Ultimate Showdown of Wikis XXProValenciaXx: Nothing, just keks are more ass. CitizenErasedd: when does anna's ban end? LOLSKELETONS: im going to export all deletion log refugees to another wiki just in case this one is shut down or i can archive.org them... Shining-Armor: Lel XXProValenciaXx: You have a specific wiki to move it to? Unethical User: Preserve the pieces of art Shining-Armor: If this one gets shut down I will laugh XXProValenciaXx: Yeah, my masterpieces. Asdfpotato: before trollpasta gets nuked, we need to figure out where we're going to take refyge Shining-Armor: Because then you will migrate to Spinpasta CitizenErasedd: Let's not close SPWC wait n Shining-Armor: And then it's ban ban 4 u CitizenErasedd: no TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: All of the articles Unethical User: We can go to a nearby vault Asdfpotato: yes XXProValenciaXx: DONT BRING UP FALLOUT 3 CitizenErasedd: all these babies on SPWC? Asdfpotato: wiki 101 CitizenErasedd: pls no LOLSKELETONS: tbh the DLRs is the only thing about this shithole that i care about TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Don't ban me CitizenErasedd: ^ XXProValenciaXx: we can hide in my secret chinese bunker, all the way underground in a swamp. CitizenErasedd: please do it Asdfpotato: or wiki 87, where i'll expose you all to the forced furfag virus Shining-Armor: Let's export the entire wiki To piss Wikia off Unethical User: wiki 13. The original vault Asdfpotato: i must save asdfpotato raises a pokemon ~ Dabomb62 has died. ~ Asdfpotato: and full house: the lost episode XXProValenciaXx: "I don't care if I'm cyberfucking an eleven year old, someone please pleasure me, Gramm started what he cannot finish" Asdfpotato: and all of my good trollpastas CitizenErasedd: I barely check my email Unethical User: Got to save my porn TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: "Shining-Armor: Let's export the entire wiki To piss Wikia off" What CitizenErasedd: And I only check one ShrekTheAlmighty: Spinpasta nao. XXProValenciaXx: Someone needs to log this chat, we need to be remembered in someway, How TPWC nuked the entire wikiworld. TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Export all of this wiki's data Asdfpotato: all of my best trollpastas will be moved to my wiki for safe keeping TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: ??? XXProValenciaXx: Can we save gocnak the barbarian TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Save my pastas XXProValenciaXx: gocnak is a fucking piece. Unethical User: MY BABY, SAVE MY BABY D: XXProValenciaXx: "YO ASS IS SMOKIN' THE GOCNATION" TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Copy all pages XXProValenciaXx: Gocnak is love, gocnak is game copy all pages, delete pages then repost to make angry. CitizenErasedd: wow my gmail is cancer XXProValenciaXx: my outlook is not cancer, it is ebowler. ~ LOLSKELETONS has died. ~ ~ LOLSKELETONS got scared of EVIL PATRIXXX and joined the chat. ~ CitizenErasedd: remember hotmail? I had hotmail and aol Unethical User: This chat is a bowl of desperation and paranoia CitizenErasedd: now i have like 3 gmail accs and 7 on yahoo Asdfpotato: and all it took was the will of a single dipshit ~ LOLSKELETONS has died. ~ Asdfpotato: -vladimir trollov Shining-Armor: So ~ TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has died. ~ XXProValenciaXx: SHIT THE REAL LEADER OF OSAMA IS GONE Shining-Armor: I wanna say something really mean CitizenErasedd: Do it XXProValenciaXx: WHAT TO WE DO. Unethical User: How do I delete a wikia? my wikia ~ TheMoarKrabsSquirrel got scared of EVIL PATRIXXX and joined the chat. ~ CitizenErasedd: Maria, what do you want to say? TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Don't delete my pages yet I haven't copied them yet XXProValenciaXx: Me neither TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: please be patient XXProValenciaXx: I need to make a writing wiki, wait 4 me. ~ Shining-Armor has died Category:Trollpasta Category:Val's Valence